


Bad Girls

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lawyers of Wolfram and Hart come face to face with Drusilla and a recently re-vamped Darla. </p><p>Written for open_on_sunday prompt which was a list of the names of all the episodes of Buffy & Angel. <br/>The drabbles are each stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls

Bad Girls

“Hum,” Drusilla clasped her hands together and swayed. “All these lovely people. Their screams will be music for the stars.” 

Darla grinned, her tongue sweeping along her fangs. “Smell all that fear.” 

Darla chuckled her yellow eyes sweeping the room; it amazed her that these lawyers actually thought they were the bad guys.

They had no idea what true evil was; tonight they would learn. 

“Time to play,” Drusilla said with a smile. “No tea. All blood and tears.”

Darla lunged, sinking her fangs into the nearest neck. She moaned, blood dripping down her chin. “I’ve missed this.”


End file.
